Why should I?
by love-Romione-4ever
Summary: It's been three years now that they haven't seen each other. Even if the war was over, who told you that knives won't be throwing from everywhere? Because everybody knows that Ron and Hermione always loved to fight, even more when they have that much time to cover!
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue of my new fic but I'm not sure if I want to go on with it. So please, read and review to tell me if I should.**

**Summary: It's been three years now that they haven't seen each other. Even if the war was over, who told you that knives won't be throwing from everywhere? Because everybody knows that Ron and Hermione always loved to fight, even more when they have that much time to cover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter; all of this (books, movies, idea, etc) is the property of JK Rowling and others. All of the characters and the places are not mind.**

**Why should I?**

Three years. Three years had gone since they saw each other. Hermione was now working at the ministry as the director of the department of International Magical Cooperation and Ron was an auror as great as Harry Potter. The three of them may have been called the golden trio, but now, it was more like the golden duo because of the absence of one of the most important element, Hermione. She was working on projects back to back, never stopping. She had, by the months, fade away more and more until she didn't take contact with the boys only at their birthdays, and only if she had the time to write a little note for them which happened to be something she missed, the time.

Ron did miss her as much as she missed him when he left Harry and her in the middle of their escape which was in the middle of the war. He missed her so much that he wasn't speaking about her anymore because he was afraid that someone may realise that he loved her. Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley was totally in love with Hermione but never admitted it. And he knew, in his heart, that it was the reason why she left him, she left her life like it was before. It was his fault and totally assumed it. That's why he never tried anything to make her come back to him. No letters, not even a note that says _come back_, nothing.

All of this as brings him to become just a guy with no wife, no kids and no home. Off course he did have a place to live in, but it wasn't something he could have called a home. It was more like an empty room that he used for sleeping. That's it. In fact, without Hermione to tell him what to do and guide him trough the steps of his life, he was the complete opposite of his best friend, Harry.

Let's talk about him. Everybody loved Harry Potter, not only because he saved the magic world from the apocalypse, but also because he was a good man who has a wife, Ginny, a two years old son, James, and a beautiful house close to the Burrow. Brief, everything that Ron wanted but never had because he lost the only person who loved him as a possible husband. And how did he know that? Easy, Hermione told him. Here the problems started...

**That was a little prologue but review if you want me to continue this story because I'm not too sure about it!**


	2. The end part one

**So here is the first chapter of this story. Thanks' to everybody who review the prologue and motivates me to go on with it. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter; all of this (books, movies, idea, etc) is the property of JK Rowling and others. All of the characters and the places are not mind.**

**Chapter one: The end part one**

...3 years ago...

It was over, finally over. Voldemort was dead and everybody should be happy about that. But that wasn't what you'd saw if you were there. The only happy faces you could see were from people who found their families or friends still alive and it was something very rare. Everybody had lost a loved one. If losing a parent, a child or a friend was the price for the wizard world freedom, was the war really necessary? Yes it was. It was because of the next generations, the ones who wouldn't have to fight for this. Yes, every single person who died in the past months died for a good reason. Not for nothing.

When Ron entered the Great Hall for the first time after the fall of the dark lord he didn't notices Harry who was sitting with Ginny, trying to comfort her from the death of Fred, he didn't even pay attention to Fred. It's not that he wasn't sad for his lost, but he was busy starring at Hermione. She was crying. He hated to see her sad. He loved her too much for that. Off course, she didn't knew it at that time and she probably won't know it because Ronald Weasley, the one who search horcruxes and helped saving the world, was too shy to go talked to the girl he loved about his feelings.

Hermione kissed him, that's a fact. He should have told her how he felt for her but he was so afraid that she didn't love him back or that the kiss was kind of a good bye kiss, you know, like if she thought that she was going to die in five minutes. So he stayed there, looking at her. Hermione suddenly get up of the stairs where she was sitting and started to walk in the door direction. When she passed next to him, she did not see him because of her closed eyes with flows of tears, he grabbed her arm, turned her so she was facing him and kissed her on the lips, exactly like she did before... Well at least, that's what Ron wanted to do... Instead, he followed her where she was going, even if he had no idea of the where in question.

* I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, ...* It was so easy to say in Ron's head but impossible to in real life. Since fourth year now he wanted to admit it to her, but his imagination was the place where he really did told her, the real Hermione may not say _I love you too_. If you had present a boggart to him right in that time, he was sure that he would saw Hermione leaving him, telling him that she doesn't loved him and left him for another guy. Exactly like when he destroy the horcrux.

What Ronald Weasley didn't know, was that his thought, right at this moment were the same ones that our favorite brunette, Hermione...

**That's it for the first chapter. Kind of short, I know, but let me place the environment of the story before we go back to present and the moment that they see each other again. Another *3 years ago* chapter and the real story will start! There's nothing to review about but it motivates me, so please tell me what you thought of the very beginning!**


	3. The end part two

**Hello people out there! I know it's been a long time, but here is the second chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter; all of this (books, movies, idea, etc) is the property of JK Rowling and others. All of the characters and the places are not mind.**

**Chapter two: The end (part two)**

... Still 3 years ago...

When Hermione finally stopped walking, Ron realised that they were in the library. A devastated library, but, of course, she knew that nobody would find her here, nobody would take the chance to go walk alone like she did and go to this exact place in the castle... He watched her as she sat down on the ground, on a corner, facing the wall. She was starting to cry. He hated that.

- 'Mione?

The young girl, more than surprised by the sudden eruption of Ron's voice, jumped on her feet and took her wand to point it on him.

- It's me, only me; the war is over!

- Ron? I'm so sorry! You scared me. What are you doing here?

She was trying to erase her falling tears with her sleeve when it fell, so the word _Mudblood_ was clear for him to read.

-That's ok, I don't mind about that, we all got reflexes in the past year, even more in the past hours...

She was starting to smile but stopped when she realized that Ron was watching her arm with angry eyes, so she began to put her sleeve down, hiding the horrible scar from his view.

-You don't need to hide it, it's only another proof of the courage you've-

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that Hermione had already lifted her sleeve up.

-I'm alright with it Ron. I just thought you wouldn't like to see it after... Well, you know, what happened to your brother and the whole war. I mean, I don't know why...

-It's ok.

-Ron, I need to tell you something.

The boy felt a mini heart attack at those words. What was she going to say? Good or bad news? She did love him or not? Many scenarios came at once in his head.

-I'm sorry that I had kissed you in the middle of the war, I was sure that I was going to lose you, I know it's selfish, I didn't thought of what was happening, I... I didn't do it for no reason. It's because... I love you Ron.

She had pronounced the four last words so fast, but not enough for him to doesn't understand. He really did hear that sentence and he was word less, since fourth year he wanted her to say that and she finally did, but he couldn't say anything back to her. He was _word less_.

-Please say something...

-Uh... I...

He didn't know what to say. No, he didn't know _how to speak_. His head was full of _I love you too _and he even imagined himself kissing her like he never did before or, well, he never thought before, but he was frozen in front of her. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears and her voice was terribly low when she said his name:

-Ron?

-...

-I'm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that, I, I think that..., whatever, I'll go now...

_*No, stay! I love you too, I love you, I would ask you to marry me right now if I could bloody speak! Don't go anywhere!*_ But again, his romantic thought only stand in his head... why couldn't he tell her what he felt if she already did? She always made the first step, why was he unable to do his part of the road? It was too late; he missed up with his last chance with the real love of his life.

-Forget about it Ron, just forget about me.

And then Ron finally said something:

-Never, I'll never forget.

But she was already gone...

**That's it! Again it was short... But please review! I want to know what you thought about it! The next chapter is going to be 3 years later. So stay tuned and REVIEW!**


End file.
